


Gold Star

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pinto, Threesome, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the most offensive thing I've ever written.</p><p>I am seriously so, so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you?"

You ask at the most inopportune moment.

Hot and bothered doesn't even begin to describe the level of arousal you're feeling right now, but your inquisitive nature and low filter during peak physical arousal has, yet again, worked against you. And you want to take it right back when you see that blushing smile sliding onto his face...

Because if he can kiss that fiercely (and those throbbing hints thrusting towards you tell you performance doesn't seem to be an issue.) why _the fuck_ do you care if Zach is a gold star boy or not?

Why the hell did you blurt that out when it means he's embarrassed that he's kissing you and thinking about what it means?

"Well, if you're asking if I've ever been with a woman.... Then the answer is no."

And you know your own selfish pride is why you needed to hear what he says next.

"So, I guess that would kind of make you, I mean, I hope I’m not jumping to any conclusions here, but I guess, the way we’re going, that would make you my first."

You can feel the way the mood changes. You hear the words coming out of your mouth, betraying you,

"We don't have to do anything" as your entire body screams out for more.

"You don't WANT to?" He asks, and you don't want to fool yourself into thinking that there is the slightest hint of heartbreak in his voice.

"Of course _I_ want to. Do you think I'm crazy?" You blurt out.

Obviously, your self-censorship abilities are have not returned. "But... Let’s take it slow I guess."

He looks at you like you're just as crazy as you feel.

This isn't the kind of situation that you try to slow down. Too much thinking and you know this chance is quite likely to disappear. You lick your lips and he kisses them, but moves off of you, all the while you're screaming internally " _WHY_??" And you just want to shoot yourself in the head for how wrong this is going.

He lies down beside you, and his heat is intoxicating. His hand on your hip, you feel his pinky closer to you than you can stand, and unashamedly push his hand lower. You guide him inside you, slowly, a finger, then two, and you buck against it, for a second not caring that this is exactly the kind of thing you just promised he didn't have to do-.It just feels so good.

After you let out a scream of pleasure, you dare to look back into his eyes, all too afraid to see him pleading "stop" but all you see is an inquisitive look, if not exactly the ecstasy you're enveloped in, it's not disgust or fear either, thank god.  

His hand is in complete control of you, and you let out another scream, the vocal cues cascading from your lips seem to be working just fine for him, and he dances through your most intimate parts with a new found glee. If you feel a little studied, it's fine with you because his fingers are playing you like an instrument. He must be a pussy protégé and you catch yourself before you blurt that term out, replacing it with another scream as you roll into an earth-shattering orgasm that you didn't expect coming from a _hand job_.

Your head is swirling and you realize after a minute too long of heavy breathing, that you're looking a bit inconsiderate, so you roll over, sheepishly handing him a towel.

"I'm sorry." You say, and you're not exactly sure if you are.

You look down and see him straining the line of his pants, and feel a little less guilty.

"No- I..." He trails off and you're having none of it.

"Do you want anything from me?" You ask, trying not to let on how hopeful you are.

He bites his lip and it’s all you can do to stop yourself from leaping on to him and doing the same.

"Can I...taste you?" And your jaw drops.

Did those words actually just come out of that perfect mouth? You swallow, hoping this this isn't some cruel dream you're about to wake up from, you blurt out "of course" adding "I mean, if you want to." And he's on top of you, his lips around your clit and you're absolutely dying.

He stops-- god damn it why is he stopping now!? _Don't let this be the turn back moment please._

 "I thought this was supposed to be hard to find" and you laugh, not because it's actually a good joke but because he stops to make a joke before plunging back into you, sucking your clit and licking you to ecstasy.

Your hands run through his hair and you hold on for dear life as you scream again. He comes up for air and collapses on top of you. You can feel the heat of him on your thigh, his head buried between your hair and neck. His breath hot and heavy, flowing past your ear.  

You move your hand down his back and feel the electric pulses through your fingertips eliciting goose bumps on the surface of his skin. His breathing isn't slowing down, and you can feel the throbbing reason why.

"Was that ok?" He asks.

Ok is _not_ the word you would use, but you can understand his worry. Screams and dilated pupils aren't concrete evidence of the pure physical delight he's just given you. You bite your lip and move your hips close to the hard cock he's sporting.

"I want to show you how good you make me feel." You say, and there's no denying the pleading in your voice this time. He's inside you and there's a moment when you both forget what and who you are, the look in his eyes is priceless, why do you like that quixotical look so much? _Why are you inner-monologing when you've got a rare treat on top of you?_

He thrusts deeper and harder and asks "Are you ok?" With a concern you're surprised about. And you nod and kiss him before you let out another scream of pleasure.

"Is this working for you?" You ask, and he nods at you, "You can't tell?" And you roll your eyes and kiss him, and with more coordination that you're usually able to muster you turn over and are on top of him, grinding into him hard and you know he's ok because he might not be the screamer you sometimes get teased about being, but there's no mistaking the moans he's emitting, or the delicious tempo of the thrusts he's matching to you.

And it's over.

In blazing glory, your throat is hoarse with the excitement and every muscle in your body is worn as you melt beside him.

There's a terse silence between every breath and you are most definitely not going to ruin this with the reality of words. Not until absolutely necessary.

You cringe when you hear him talking because you don't exactly want to know what he's going to say.

You're just hoping it's not a technique critique.

"Well" and that's it for another moment. "Um" and then more thinking, or at least breathing that hints at private contemplation. "I... Chris and I..." He starts, and stumbles, again.  
  
"Just spit it out." You tell him.

"I just really love my boyfriend. Ok?"

"That's great."

"And I don't exactly know what to tell him about this."

You turn to your side and face him "Who do you think thought this up?" You ask.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am So. So.SO Sorry.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" You ask them.

It's out in the open now. No more pretending any one doesn't know exactly what’s going on.

"Sorry, There are just a lot of questions to ask" Chris says.

"Well then, ask them." Is the only retort you can think of.

"Who's better?" They both ask at the same time and you roll your eyes.

"How typical can you get?" But there's something about their interest that makes this very odd (at least for you) situation feel a little better. Normal even, (if you could consider it normal.)

"You're not answering the question." Zach reminds you.

"I don't know how to."

"Why not?"

"Gee, Chris, you've had me and Zach. Who's better?" Chris thinks for a minute.

"Point taken"

"For the record, I think Chris is better"

“That's why I didn't ask you, Zach"

"Ok. I just wanted to say."

"We'll thanks for your input"

"But you're still pretty awesome."

"Yeah, Ok. Let’s just cut to the chase here." You say. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's all been fun" up until this weird little surprise invite from Chris.

"Come over. I know you're not doing anything interesting" he said, and damn it if he wasn't right. Sure you were a few minutes early, so maybe it was your own damn fault that you walked in on Chris and Zach dry humping on Chris's couch. But if Zach was here, why the fuck was he calling you?

"But the chase is so much fun!" He objects. "Not when you're preying on me" you tell him.

"We want to fuck you... Together." Zach says, and Chris gives him an annoyed look

 "What? I was supposed to watch you two think up more hunting metaphors forever?"

"I could have thought of a few more"

"Could not"

"Well, I could have transitioned into something equally clever-"

"Ok you two, shut up and talk to me- neither one of you say 'that's highly illogical' because you two just jumped into a tiff instead of fleshing out this threesome request."

And there's a humble "sorry" from both of them as they look down at the floor. "My boys" you laugh to yourself but don't dare say. They're not yours. "I really love my boyfriend" you remember after every session of pleasure.  
  
"How does this work?" You ask.  

"Well, do you want to?"

"I'm willing to try it." And then Chris is off the couch and kissing you.  

"Thank you." He says

"Don't thank me just yet." You warn as you follow him to the couch, where you take Zach's hand and all three of you move into the bedroom.  
  
Thank god for king sized beds! You fall onto Chris's with him on top of you.

He's got his hand under your shirt and his lips on your neck. Your hands instinctively gravitate towards his belt and you undo it while he takes off your bra and shirt.

 As always, it's a quick fervor to be nude when you're around Chris, but as you slip of your panties (why you ever plan to wear something silky and cute when you're seeing chris is beyond explanation. The only silky thing he's interested in is situated between your thighs) you see Zach, leaning on the door frame, smirking and still fully clothed. Chris's lips latch on to one of your nipples and over his back you stare at Zach who stares back at you.

"You're losing participation points" you tell him under your heavy breathing, and that sparks Chris's interest enough to unlatch from your nipple (why are you always doing things against your best interest?) He turns around and sits next to you. You feel incredibly vulnerable without him on top of you, and he turns his attention completely over to Zach.

"Yeah. What gives?"  

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the show" he says. Chris saunters over to the door way and kisses Zach, deeply.

"It's too bad you didn't buy a ticket." He says before kissing him again, taking his shirt off at the same time.

You sit on the bed, just watching the ease at which Chris makes Zach melt into his arms, its seamless, he kisses Zach's neck as he moves his hands into his pants.

A second later, Zach and Chris are both equally nude. And now it's Zach’s turn to look at you expectantly. "Who's the spectator now?" He asks.

You get up and walk towards both of them, taking a hand each, kissing Chris and then Zach on the mouth. "Come to bed and say that."

And there you are, sandwiched between two men who you're not sure need you at all. Zach kisses the back of your neck and you can feel the heat of him gently nudging at your ass. But it's more than you can handle to keep track of who's doing what after one of Chris's hands works its way over your hip and onto Zach’s cock.

He kisses you and places your hardening nipple between his finger and thumb with his other hand. You bite his lip and then plant tiny kisses down his jaw and neck, nipping at the delicious spot where it meets his shoulder. You move lower, your tongue tracing a line down his stomach until you're face is planted exactly where you want it, your lips deliciously surrounding the tip of his cock.

As you slide a little more of him into your mouth you hear what should be a moan of pleasure being cut off, and still firmly planted in the top of his cock, you look up to see Zach thrusting himself deep into Chris's mouth.

You're surprised at how much more aroused that's making you, but you seize the opportunity to jump on top of Chris, taking time to enjoy every inch of him sliding inside of you. His hand blindly reaches for you, and you take it and guide his finger to your throbbing clit. He moves it perfectly and you have no idea how he can be focusing on both of you at the same time, but you can tell Zach isn't complaining.

You adjust slightly and nip at Zach’s shoulder he turns his head and sees you. For a minute you feel like he might have forgotten you were there. He unfurls his hand from Chris's hair and places it on your cheek, his thumb pushes its way past your lips and you give it a delicious suck.

An evil grin washes over his face and he slides himself out of Chris's mouth and into yours.

"Hey! I was using that!" You hear from underneath you, but you grind Chris deeper and the objections dissolve in a fit of proper moans.

Zach's fingers trace soft lines on your temples as he guides his cock into your mouth. You tongue the bottom of his shaft and soon he's grasping hard at the hair on the back of your head and thrusting into your mouth.

You’ve never been filled this completely before. It’s amazing and you’re trying to keep your composure, all of a sudden Chris has an idea.

Is he really fucking going to stop this right now?!

"Trust me, it's gonna be worth it." He says, and despite your better judgment, you do trust him.

So you make the excruciating move off of Chris. You glimpse up at Zach and see the same frustrated look you're sure you're sporting. Chris's sexual schizophrenia lies somewhere between endearing and annoying, though if you weren't so incredibly hot and bothered at the moment, you'd probably admit that the man is always right, and you're never disappointed in the end.

You lay on the edge of the bed, as he instructs, and he slowly slides back into you. Your head is almost off the bed and he takes Zach's cock in his hand, pulling him closer to both of you. He kisses you, then licks the tip of Zach’s cock, literally moving your face beside his balls.

You get where he's going with this and slide your tongue over them while Chris wraps his lips around the tip and works the shaft with his hand. How that boy manages to do this and still pump into you so perfectly is beyond your understanding, but you don't question it as you brace yourself for an earth shattering orgasm, your screams seeming to be exactly the right vibrations on Zach's balls.

And all of a sudden, your mouth is empty, and so is Chris's. Zach climbs onto the bed and you aren't owner of enough cognitive abilities to notice that he's slipped his hand into the nightstand and added some lube to his already slickend cock before sliding himself slowly inside of Chris. You can feel Chris tense up, and you kiss him lightly on the lips, but soon enough, he's moaning and bucking into you under the pleasure, and it's a heady high of adrenaline that pushes the three of you over, nearly simultaneously, into indescribably bliss.

Zach collapses to one side, and Chris slowly eases off you. As you curl up on Zach's chest, he kisses you before letting his head fall, Chris lays down behind Zach and nuzzles the back of his neck, his arm limply settling across the two of you.

You take a deep breath in, close your eyes, and decide to process the experience later.


End file.
